new sigyn
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: This story takes place after Thor: The Dark World. Loki is now King and wants to reconnect with his estranged wife Sigyn. But first he must find her and convince her he has changed and wants her back.
1. chapter 1

Loki was back in Manhattan looking for someone. He had been told by Heimdall she was here. However Heimdall didn't know exactly where, just that he had seen her in NewYork.

He walked around the newly rebuilt city, amazed at how much better it appeared than when he and Chitauri had attempted to destroy it. He stopped and looked up at one building in particular. The Stark Tower, except it didn't say Stark any more. There was only one letter, the letter A. He found that particularly odd as Stark was rather quick to boast his exploits.

It looked even bigger than before, more ostentatious even. He slowly shook his head. Stark, what a fool, so full of himself, only he would make this building bigger. A mischievous smile crossed his face. Should he? Why not, it might be fun.

He entered the building and with a flick of his hand he magically put the guard to sleep. He walked into the elevator and went to the top floor, figuring that was most likely where Stark was. The elevator door opened and he stepped out. Immediately Jarvis' voice came on, "An intruder has entered the building."

Everyone looked up to see who it was. He wasn't worried about being recognized as he had made himself look different. Now hew was a blonde, with blue eyes, wearing a baseball cap with the letters NY on it. He had on a t-shirt that said Chicago Cubs, with boot cut blue jeans and a pair of black boots. However he was a little startled. He had hoped to get in unnoticed.

Pepper Potts walked over to him. To her he looked like a young man who had simply exited on the wrong floor. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Tony Stark rushed to her side. Sorry buddy, but you need to get back on the elevator and leave."

Loki stared at Stark, who was dressed in blue jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt. "Sorry, man I was just looking for a rest room." He walked past Potts and Stark and up to a large table. Standing next to it was one of Loki's least favorite people, Director Fury. The man was dressed in his customary black, including the trench coat. Sitting at the table were the other Avengers, except for Thor who was back at Asgard ruling in his place. He smiled as he saw his favorite spy, Natasha Romanoff;, better know as the Black Widow, sitting next to Agent Hill.

"Hey, you're the Black Widow," he said excitedly. "I saw you on TV," he grinned." Then, pretending as if he suddenly realized it, "Hey you guys are the Avengers," he said then looked at Hill, "Well you aren't, you are one of those S.H.I.E. L. D; agents."

He backed away suddenly. "Oh wow, I am really sorry, I bet you guys are having a meeting or something." He put his hands out in front of him and vigorously waved them. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to leave now." Turning around he went back to the elevator. Stepping in he looked over at Tony and winked. "Cool place you got here, dude," he said just before the doors closed.

He chuckled to him self as the elevator went down the floors. He had seen enough to figure out that had been S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters. There had been several desks with computers, agents typing furiously upon them. He couldn't help, but wonder what was going on. The elevator doors opened on the lobby level and he exited. What ever it was, it wasn't anything he needed to know right now, at the moment he was looking for someone. He brought the guard out of his sleep and stepped outside.

He looked each direction and tried to decide which way to go. He finally picked a direction and walked. He had been in Manhattan for days now, searching. It was beginning to feel like he might not find her. It had been so long since he last saw her, he wasn't even sure he would even recognize her. He had walked down every street and he was beginning to feel as if Heimdall had been wrong all along, simply sending him on a wild goose chase.

The hours ticked by as he walked. He was becoming very discouraged and frustrated. He was about to head back to the hotel where he was staying when he came upon a small store. He stopped and started at the name that was printed on the widow, Siggy's comics, was it possible, had he had finally found her? He stepped inside causing a bell over the door to ring. He stood for a moment and took mental note of the merchandise. There were comics, graphic novels, posters, T-shirts, mugs, key chains, and even adult and children costumes. He had to chuckle while looking at a manikin standing on top of the children's costume rack. It had on a child's size Loki costume.

Then, he saw her. She was behind the counter talking to a customer. While her eyes were still emerald green, raven locks fell to her shoulders replacing the blond hair he remembered. She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt with a picture of his helm on it. Once she finished speaking with her customer, she walked out from behind the counter. She wore a pair of black tightly fitting jeans that showed off her curves. On her feet were opened-toed heels. She stopped at a rack of comics and began rearranging them.

He walked up to her, "Sigyn! At last I have finally found you, I have been searching for such a long time."

—

Sigyn looked up, seeing a man she did not recognize, wondering how he knew her real name. The only name the mortals knew her by was Siggy. She looked curiously at him. "Really," she asked. "Who are you and where did you get that name?"

He whispered, "It is me, Loki."

She stepped back and stared at him. "Loki? You've been searching for me?

Yes, I have been searching for you for a long time, I want you back."

"Do you now," she asked not really caring. She whispered, "So for centuries you have searched for me and yet did not find me until now?" You must not have been looking too hard.: She turned and headed for a rack of clothes. She still not believe it was Loki, but even if it was, he truly didn't think he could simply walk back into her life like that, did he?

Loki swallowed hard, as he followed after her. Sigg I am sorry for hurting you. You have every right to hate me. I want to make it up to you.

She stopped straightening the clothes and stared at him. She wasn't sure she could believe her ears. She rested one hand on top of the rack of clothes and placed the other on her hip.

"Sorry, you are sorry," she asked her voice getting loud. Realizing other people in the store could hear her she walked closer to him again and lowered it. "I, the goddess of fidelity and loyalty who spent centuries by your side despite all you did. I who cried when you fell into the abyss. I who cried when you fell into the abyss. I who saw you on television when you were in New York and pleaded your innocence to Odin. I who cried when he put you in that prison then forbade you visitors. I, who wept upon hearing you had died at Svartalfheim and finally could take no more so I left Asgard. She looked him up and down, "It would appear you are very much alive. Loyalty can only go so far, and I have none left for you, sir." She went back to the clothes and continued rearranging them.

Loki's jaw dropped. "I will do what ever I must to get you back into my life. I have changed and I shall prove my self worthy to you once more." He turned around and headed for the door, not waiting for an answer.

Sigyn stopped what she was doing, noticing a young man looking at the graphic novels. He was staring at her slacked jawed. She wasn't sure if he had over heard them or not, but from his face, she figured he had. She went over to him and asked, "How can I help you?"

The man started talking, but she didn't hear a word he said. She was too busy watching Loki exit the store. "Damn you, Loki," she said under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Found

After the last customer left the shop, Sigyn locked the door, turned the sign around so that closed was facing out, and lowered the blinds. She was about to walk away when there was a knock on the door.

She raised the blinds to see a dark-haired woman standing there. Recognizing the woman, she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sif, what are you doing here and how did you find me?"

Sif stood there a bit confused. "Sigyn, is that truly you? I am looking for Loki and Heimdall sent me here." I had no idea I would find you here." She continued to stare; still in disbelief she had found Sigyn.

Sigyn opened the door wider and shooed Sif inside. "Why are you looking for Loki?" As soon as Sif stepped inside, Sigyn closed the door, locked it again and once more lowered the blinds.

"There is a problem back on Asgard that Thor cannot handle alone, Loki is needed," Sif explained.

Sigyn stared at Sif for a moment before continuing. "I don't understand, why would Thor need Loki's help? He's capable of doing anything he wants without Loki."

"I am sorry you do not know," Sif said; "Loki is alive and Thor rejected the throne allowing Loki to become King."

"What of Odin, what happened to him?" she asked rather startled to hear Loki was King.

"It is said that Odin's heart could not with stand losing both Frigga and Loki. He went into Odin sleep and died," Sif explained.

Sigyn paced back and forth trying to process this information. She finally stopped back in front of Sif. "Loki was here trying to get me to come back to him. He is King now as you said, then he most likely wants a queen. I believe that is all he wants and I am convenient. Oh I know not in the sense I could be easily found, but because he probably still thinks of us still married and I suppose in a way we are; although we have been separated for many years. I am sorry, but I did not believe him when he said he had changed and wanted me back. I think he is still the trickster and has deceived you like he has so many other people."

Sif shook her head, "I can not believe that. I have seen him walk the halls of the palace. I've heard him say your name over and over. It is you he wants, that I am certain of."

Snickering, Sigyn shook her head, he just desires someone to do everything for him."

"I believe he has changed," Sif sighed. Now that he is king, he is calmer and more in control of his temper. Even Thor see's the change, he sees him like the brother he always wanted.

Sigyn arched an eyebrow, "So, Loki, has truly changed. I should give him yet another chance?" She walked away from her friend and went behind the counter and began shuffling some papers. "I am sorry, Sif, but I will not return with him and I have no idea where he went. He was not happy when he left here."

"I am sorry you feel this way. I would love to stay and speak to you further, but I must truly go and find him. I will relay your message to him though." Sif walked to the door.

"Thank you, and I hope you find him," Sigyn said and followed her friend to the door. She opened it, "If nothing else, it was good seeing you again."

Sif smiled and exited the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki had not gone far. He crossed the street into the alley between buildings. He wanted her back in his life more than he had wanted anything else; so he waited there hoping when Sigyn came out, he would have another chance with her. As he waited he saw Sif arrive and knock on the door. He couldn't help but wonder why she was there. When she finally left, he crossed back over, "Sif," he called out."

Sif turned around to face a stranger, but then the stranger turned into Loki. She quickly ran to him. "My King," she said after reaching him. "You must return to Asgard; Thor needs you. It is a matter of great importance."

"What is so important that I must return?" Loki asked. "Why can Thor not handle the problem?"

"He said it involved the Avengers that he must answer their summons."

Loki looked back at the shop and sighed. He then looked at Sif and nodded.

"Heimdall," he called out, and the rainbow effect of the Bifrost appeared sending them back to Asgard.

Once back on Asgard he hurried off to the throne room where he found Thor.

"Why are the Avengers summoning you?" he asked.

"You will have to delay your desire for love, there is a new threat and I must return to Midgard," Thor said.

Annoyed, Loki paced back and forth, "Thor, really?; Another mission, have you not done enough for them? You have helped them time after time, can they not do anything without you? I have only just found Sigyn, I will not wait for you to return to finish these missions," he said and stopped in front of him.

"I only know it has something to do with Hydra. Evidently they had a meeting and discussed this. I will have more information once I get to Stark's tower."

A sly smile crossed Loki's face. "Ah yes, I believe I may have interrupted that meeting." He walked a few paces away from Thor, then turned back. "Must you leave now? Could you put it off, say a few days? That would give me time to at least get Sigyn back to Asgard. I ask you this as a favor, brother."

Thor contemplated this request for a minute before answering. "I am sorry, I know it is important to you to get Sigyn back to Asgard, but how can I ignore the summons? I am one of the Avengers, they would not call to assemble if it was not vital."

This was not the answer Loki wanted. "I am not asking you to ignore them, I am asking you to delay them. I need more time with Sigyn. If I can just get her here, I know I can persuade her to stay. Think on this, Thor, what if Jane had left you and you wanted her back? Would you not ask the same of me?" It was a low blow and Loki knew it, but he was determined to get his way.

Thor sighed, he knew Loki was right, but he hated that he had used this tactic against him. What he was asking was unfair. "I will delay them, but listen, brother, I can not delay them for long, get her here quickly."

Loki smiled, "Thank you brother, I swear I will get Sigyn here as quickly as I can."

"May you have the best of luck with that, brother," Thor said and left the room.

Loki was soon back in Manhattan. This time Heimdall had placed him near her shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sigyn

Sigyn closed up her shop climbed the back stairs to her apartment. Once inside she turned on a light, then went straight to the couch and collapsed. Seeing Loki again, brought back so many memories. She had loved him, been faithful to him, stayed loyal to him, and after all they had been through together, he left her without a word. Now he was back and wanted her in his life again. Why? Why after all this time did he think he could just show up and ask her to come back and she would say yes?

Loki walked from the street where Heimdall had placed him to the shop only to read the closed sign on the door. As he stood there, a taxi pulled up in front of the building and a woman got out. She was tall, and slender, with short blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a business suit, so he figured she had probably just gotten off from work.

As she walked up to the building, the woman glanced at him and shook her head. "I think the store is closed, honey," she said and entered the building at the side door.

Loki looked down at himself and realized he had not recreated the illusion. Even though it was too late, as the woman had already seen him he did change back to the mortal image just in case anyone else came by. Although he was a bit curious as who that woman was and why she was visiting Sigyn, he crossed the street and sat upon the bus bench. From this vantage point, he could observe Sigyn's apartment. He decided he would go up there after the woman left.

Mandy went up the stairs to Sigyn's apartment and knocked on the door. Sigyn had been deep in thought, and at first didn't hear the knocking. She shook the thoughts from her mind, got up and walked to the door. Recognizing her friend Mandy as she peered through the peephole, she grinned. She opened the door to let her in. Mandy was the first friend she had made when she had decided to move to Midgard. She enjoyed the other woman's company.

They had met the first day Sigyn had opened the comic book store. Mandy was her first customer. They had talked for at least an hour that morning about comics and then about life in general. By the time Mandy left, they were already friends.

"Hey, what brings you by?" Sigyn asked.

Mandy looked at her confused, "This is Tuesday, isn't it? You invited me over for dinner," she said in a New York accent.

Sigyn felt embarrassed, "Oh my goodness! I completely forgot. I am so sorry. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I am actually very glad to see you."

Mandy walked over to one of the Queen Anne chairs and sat down. She looked at her friend with concern. "What's wrong Siggy? You look upset."

Siggy went back to the couch and sat. "Oh, Mandy I have had a horrible day. Actually it started out decently, but then…," she sighed, "Someone from my past walked in."

"Oh, who?" Mandy, asked interested in what her friend was saying.

"My ex, remember I told you about him?"

"Yes, I do," she said and nodded. "What did he want?"

"You won't believe this, but he wants me to come back to him," Siggy said in disgust.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me. And I'll bet he wanted you to just melt into his arms and say '"Oh yes, oh yes, take me away from here, right?" she said like a damsel in distress.

Siggy shook her head, "I couldn't believe it. At first I didn't even recognize him. He had changed his whole appearance."

"Well I hope you told him no, not under any circumstances was that going to happen; and sent him on his way."

"Yes, I did and he left the shop." Sigyn let out a soft sigh, "Mandy what am I going to do? He is still so handsome, and I still have feelings for him, even after all this time."

Mandy sat forward, "No, now you listen to me, Siggy. That beast walked out on you, left you high and dry and didn't say a single word to you. Now, after all this time, he wants you back. Seriously? Who does he think he is? You did the right thing sending him on his way. Don't let him get under your skin. Stick to your guns, understand?"

Siggy nodded, "You are right, and that is what I will do. I will push him out of my mind." She stood, "In the mean time, I will make us some dinner."

Mandy stood and followed Siggy into the kitchen. "I see you finally finished painting the walls the same golden yellow to match the living room. Looks nice," she said and sat at the oak kitchen table.

Siggy opened the fridge and took out what she needed to make dinner. "Yes, it was a chore, but I got it done. I really like it, it reminds me of the way the sun shone on my family's home."

"You never really told me why you left home; and how you happened to come to live in New York," Mandy said as she watched Siggy prepare their meal. "Want some help with that?"

Siggy shook her head.; "No you sit and relax I've got it." She grabbed a knife and started chopping some veggies. "I left home, because I thought my ex had died in a terrible accident," she said lying a bit. She never had told Mandy the truth about where she was from. She wondered if she should, they had become pretty good friends; maybe it was time to let her know.

She set the knife down and went over to the table and sat across from her friend. "Mandy I am going to tell you something and I hope you will not think me mad. I hope you will believe me and understand."

Mandy looked at her confused. "Of course I'll understand. We are friends, you can tell me anything."

"To start my name is Sigyn and I am from another realm." She then told Mandy everything about Asgard, and Loki. How they met, married and their life . She ended with, "I left because I thought he was dead. I was in so much despair I didn't want to live there any more. Humans are as similar to Asgardians as any race, so I came here."

Mandy sat there wide eyed. She wasn't sure how to take what Sigyn had just told her. She blinked several times before speaking again. "So, you are a goddess and married to Loki the God of mischief, do I have that right?"

Sigyn nodded, "Yes that is correct. Are you all right, you believe me, you do not think me insane?"

Mandy thought for a moment. She knew her friend well enough to know she would not lie. "Yes I do believe you and no I don't think you are insane. Oh my god, I think I saw him, your ex, he was standing in front of the shop. I thought he was in costume and there to promote a comic or something."

"Wait, he was in front of the shop?" Sigyn raced to a living room window and looked out.

Mandy followed her, "What's wrong, he isn't out there is he?"

"Yes, he is," Sigyn said and walked away from the window. "He is sitting on a bench looking up at the apartment. He is probably waiting for you to leave."

Mandy looked out the window then back at Sigyn. "That's not the man I saw."

"Oh it is him, what you are seeing is an illusion. He is very good at that."

Mandy looked at Loki again then walked away from the window. "I guess he is. If he is waiting for me to leave then I just won't. He'll be waiting for a very long time."

Sigyn shook her head, "No, you do not have to do that. I can handle him. I will do as you said, what was that? Stick to my guns," she said and laughed.

They both went back into the kitchen, Mandy sat back down and Sigyn finished preparing dinner. Mandy suddenly realized something, "Does that mean you know Thor, can you introduce me to him?"

Sigyn gave Mandy an incredulous look, "Really?"

A half hour later it was done, the table was set and they began eating. After a few bites Mandy asked, "So, What made you decide to open a comic book shop?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Loki

Sigyn swallowed then answered Mandy's question of why she had opened a comic book store. "I arrived in the city not knowing what to do or where to go. I spent weeks walking around when I came upon the comic book store. I went inside and looked around. I thought it was fascinating that there were so many things about Asgard. I suppose it made me feel at home. I soon found out from talking to the owner that the shop was for sale. I couldn't resist buying it, it just seemed like the perfect spot for me. I lucked out, that this apartment came with the shop."

"And on opening day I walked in and the rest, as they say is, history," Mandy said.

The rest of the dinner conversation was more general. Following an excellent dessert, Mandy decided it was time to leave. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked before leaving.

"No, I'll be fine. As I said before, I can handle him," Sigyn said as she opened the door for her friend.

"All right, well you have a good night, and I'll see you around." Mandy exited the apartment and walked down the stairs.

"Good night," Sigyn called out after Mandy. She then closed and locked the door.

When Mandy exited the building, Loki looked up to see Sigyn in the window. She was staring down at him for a few seconds, then Sigyn was gone from sight as soon as he stood. He wanted to talk to her, but perhaps a better idea would be to wait until morning. Start fresh with a new day.

Loki returned the next day. He peered into the shop and saw she was alone. Maybe he could trick her into going to Asgard with him.

**Sigyn**

Sigyn looked up when the door opened and a little boy of about six, with dark hair and blue eyes walked in. He had on a Thor t-shirt and blue jeans. She smiled at him. "Well hello there," she said. She walked over to him and knelt down. "Where are your parents?

A sad look crossed the boys face and his bottom lip quivered. "I thought they came in here. I can't find them," he said.

Sigyn stood and held out her hand, "Let's see if we can find them," she said.

The boy took her hand and let her lead him outside. She let go of his hand just long enough to lock the door. She held his hand again and they started walking in search for his parents.

Abruptly the boy let go of her hand and ran across the street into a dark alley. Sigyn ran after him. She caught up to him and knelt down in front of him. "You scared me when you did that. Did you see your mom or dad?"

The boy threw his arms around and she wrapped hers around his waist. Suddenly she was no longer on the ground. The boy was gone and in his place was Loki. "Heimdall," he quickly called out.

Sigyn had been completely caught by surprise by this action. She struggled to free herself until the rainbow bridge appeared. Once they took off she held on so as not to fall. Once they were in the observatory she began struggling again.

Loki released his hold on her and looked up at Heimdall, "She is not to leave Asgard," he ordered.

Heimdall nodded, "Yes, my King."

Sigyn began spewing out words of anger and calling Loki every name she could lay her tongue to. The ranting ended with words of warning, "Do not come near me, do not touch me, do not speak to me," she ordered him. She turned on her heel and left the observatory. Two horses were standing outside; mounting one, she took off towards the city.

He caught up to her at the palace. She had already dismounted and was approaching the entrance. He quickly got off his horse and caught up to her. "I told you I wanted you back, this was the only way."

"Really? The only way?" She shot a look of hate back at him and marched inside. She had no idea where she was going she just wanted to be far away from him.

"Sigyn, stop! You can not just rush off," Loki called out to her.

She stopped and turned to face him. "I told you not to speak to me. I will go where ever I want. Do not follow me," she cried out in anger. She finally decided to head for the gardens and continued walking.

Loki started to follow, but then stopped. It was perhaps best to let her blow off steam before approaching her again.

*Sigyn*

On the way to the gardens she ran into Lady Sif. "My lady, it is good to see you again," Sif said.

Sigyn kept on walking. She suddenly realized she had been rude and stopped. "I'm sorry, Sif, I am very angry at your King. Will you join me in the garden?"

"Yes of course," Sif said. She had no other plans and was glad to see Sigyn again.

They reached the gardens and sat on a bench. Soon however Sigyn began pacing. "I can not believe what has happened to me. I am here against my will," she said.

"What do you mean, my lady, how is that possible? Sif asked.

"Loki kidnapped me," Sigyn answered and kept pacing.

Disbelief crossed Sif's face. "Kidnapped you? That makes no sense."

Sigyn stopped pacing and faced Sif, "Sense or not, he did and he forbade Heimdall from sending me back. I am not to leave Asgard."

Sif didn't know what to think, it didn't sound like Loki to do such a thing. "He didn't even talk to you and tell you how much he missed you and wanted you back?"

"Oh he did, but I told him I would not come back with him, and I had no desire to be with him," Sigyn said and started pacing again.

"My lady, what happened between the two of you, if I should be so bold to ask? You loved him once, did you not?" Sif inquired.

"It is not too bold," Sigyn said and sat next to Sif. "It was not just one thing, that caused us to part, but many. "

Sigyn told Sif everything that had happened between them.

******Flashback********

Loki stopped walking and yanked on the chain that bound him and Sigyn to each other. "I have had enough I can not tolerate us being bound together any longer."

Sigyn had no choice but to stop. She stared at him with daggers in her eyes. "You can not tolerate it any longer? What of I, who have tolerated so much and yet remained a faithful and loyal wife? You deceived me on the day we wed; I thought I was marrying my beloved Theoric only to find out I am getting married to you. Did I cry out? No I accepted it and was made by Odin Goddess of fidelity.

"I wanted you for my wife. I knew if the truth were told, the marriage would not have taken place. It was just a trick, to get you wed to me and it worked," Loki explained.

"Trick! Is that what you call our marriage? Was it a trick when our sons died so very young? What about Balder?" Sigyn asked.

"What about Balder and what does he have to do with this?" Loki asked.

"His death is why you were punished by being tied to boulders and a serpent spit poison into your face," she answered. "Did I not stand by you and collect the poison in a bowl?"

"Aye, you did, but then you stopped to pour out the poison leaving me there to wither in pain," he reminded her."

"I always came back to collect more poison, you seem to have conveniently forgotten that."

Loki cringed at the memory of that. "For a moment of peace from the pain and then to have to tolerate it once and again, it was too much. I hated you for that. One or the other would have been preferable, but both, no it was too much."

"Is that why once you were free you walked away from me, not wanting me any longer?" Sigyn asked. "I never did such a thing to you. I stayed by you no matter the circumstances. I did not always like it, but did it just the same. I even went as far as tried to win you back. I wanted this marriage."

"So you went to Odin and told him you wanted us bound together?" he asked.

"I meant I wanted us wed again, not chained as we are now," she explained.

"Then you should have been more specific for we have been chained together for a hundred years. I say again, it is enough. I want rid of you," he shouted.

Tears slid down Sigyn's face, "Not more than I want rid of you. I no longer wish to be your long and suffering wife. We will go to Odin and demand he rid of us these chains and then I shall rid myself of you."

They walked once again and headed for Odin. Odin removed the chains. Sigyn and Loki saw little of each other and never spoke to each other after that. Then came the day it was reported Loki had died on Svartalfheim. Sigyn decided to leave Asgard. While Loki was alive there had been hope of one day of them mending fences, but now that he was dead; there was no reason for her to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sigyn

Sif placed an arm around Sigyn's shoulders. "I am so very sorry, my lady. I understand now why you have such animosity towards Loki. If there is anything I can do to help, please do not hesitate to ask." Sif said.

Sigyn smiled, "Thank you Sif, I shall and please, call me Sigyn."

"Sigyn, it is. Now, I do apologize, but I must leave for practice. I wish I did not."

"It is all right," Sigyn said. I will be fine. It was good to tell someone my story. I will just sit here in the garden for while longer."

"Are you certain you are all right?" Sif asked,

"Yes, truly, I am," Sigyn assured Sif."

Sif stood, "I will see you later and we can talk more," she said then left the garden.

Sigyn sat alone on the bench and admired the beautiful flowers all around her. Her serenity did not last as Loki walked in and sat next to her.

She immediately stood and walked away from him.

"Sigyn, stop! Sooner or later you will have to talk to me," Loki called out after her.

"I do not," she said facing him. "i do not even have to be near you. Asgard is a large city, I do not have to stay at the palace. I can leave and stay some where else if I choose."

Loki frowned, "I recommend you stay at the palace, it would be best for us both, I think."

Sigyn did not say a word; she marched out of the garden and headed for the exit of the palace. She only stopped when she realized Loki was behind her. She turned and faced him. "Did I hear you say, it would be ridiculous, for me to leave?" I think not, I think leaving is exactly what I should do."

"You heard me right," Loki said. "You will have your own room. Next to my chambers of course," he added.

"That is so very nice of you," Sigyn said sarcastically. "You would let me have my own room instead of what, making me sleep in yours?" She shook her head, "I think not, I will find a place to stay outside of the palace." She then headed for the exit.

Once outside, Sigyn located Sif who had just finished practice. "Sigyn, what can I do for you?" Sif asked.

"I do not wish to impose, but, may I stay with you at your home?" Sigyn asked.

Sif nodded, "Yes, of course you can," The two women walked to Sif's home. "Thank you, I could not spend another moment in the palace," Sigyn said. She smirked, "Loki even suggested I have my own room. Next to his of course."

"You will find my place much smaller, but quite nice, at least I think it is," Sif said and opened the door. Sigyn walked inside and looked around. There were two overstuffed chairs and a couch to match. Instead of a dining room, there was a dining area with a rectangular wooden table and chairs. The kitchen was more like a kitchenette; just enough room for cooking. Sigyn crossed over to a chair and sat down. Sif sat in the chair across from Sigyn.

****Thor*****

Thor observed Loki standing near the open door; "I see you have returned, did you bring Sigyn with you?

Loki turned around, "Yes, brother I brought Sigy back with me. She is not here in the palace and don't ask where is she, for I do not know." Loki then confided in Thor about turning into the little boy and the argument that he and Sigyn had that caused her to leave.

"I suggest you approach her more gently," Thor advised. "Do not think of her as your estranged wife, but as a maiden who you wish to woo. Court her, give her what she wants, treat her like a princess, which is what she is."

"I know you are right brother," Loki said. "First I must find her," he added and looked out the door.

Thor chuckled and patted Loki on the back, "Good luck with that brother. Now that you have succeeded in getting Sigyn to Asgard, I shall take my leave."

Loki looked back at Thor, "Leaving are you? So I am on my own?"

"I can help you no further, the rest is up to you". Thor grinned broadly, "I know you can do it, brother. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Yes, I can, I will win her over," Loki said and closed the door. "When do you leave?" Loki asked.

"As soon as possible," Thor answered.

Loki nodded, "Of course, the Avengers are waiting for you, and I have a princess to confront," he said and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki

Through Fandral, Loki discovered where Sigyn was living. He needed to think of a way to approach her. He finally came up with a plan. He walked down to Sif's and knocked on the door.

Sif opened the door, "Yes, my King," she said, "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Sif," Loki said, "I have a gift for Sigyn."

"A moment, please, my King," Sif said and walked over to Sigyn. Sif motioned with her head towards the door, "It's Loki and he has a gift for you."

Curiosity got the best of Sigyn and she walked to the door. "You have a gift for me," she asked incredulously.

Yes, you can use this, I think," Loki said and showed her the gift. "A riding crop?" she asked and started at it, "Why are you giving me that?"

"What does one usually use a riding crop for?" Loki asked and handed it to her.

Sigyn took it from him, "Am I going riding," she asked a bit confused.

"Come with me to the stables and see," Loki said and offered his hand to her.

Although she didn't want to go with him, Sigyn was intrigued. "I'll be back in a while," she called out to Sif.

Sigyn ignored the offered hand and walked toward the stables with him. After arriving, Loki opened the barn door and allowed Sigyn to enter first. Sigyn walked down the aisle only to stop when she reached a particular stall. The bay mare inside came to the door and looked out at Sigyn. "Saga," Sigyn exclaimed, "It is good to see you again," Sigyn said as she patted the mare's neck. Sigyn looked back at Loki, "I am surprised she wasn't moved to the other stables."

"I would not allow her to be moved," Loki said, "She belonged where she was."

Sigyn looked at him quizzically, "Really? Even though we had parted?"

"I was angry at you, not your horse," Loki replied.

"She looks very good," Sigyn said after she looked at Saga closer. "By chance has anyone been riding her?"

"Yes, once in a while Frigga rode her, so did Sif and occasionally Thor did."

"You did not?" Sigyn asked.

"No," Loki said, "It did not seem right for me to ride her."

Sigyn nodded, she opened a box next to the stall, and took everything out she needed to groom her horse, and put them on the box. She grabbed Saga's halter, led her out of the stall, and tied her to the cross ropes. "Thank you," she said in an almost inaudible voice.

"You are welcome," Loki said. He sat on the box and watched Sigyn and Saga bond with each other again. "There is still lots of daylight," he observed, "Shall we go for a ride?"

Sigyn stopped grooming her horse and turned, so she faced him. "No, I'll ride her some other time, "Right now I have to get back to Sif's. I promised I would cook dinner as a thank you for letting me stay with her these past couple of days."

Dinner you say," he said, just then an idea crossed his mind. "I am rather hungry, dinner sounds good. I will join you," he said and grinned mischievously.

"Sure we can," Sigyn said skeptically. She finished grooming the horse then put her back in the stall and took the halter off. She put the brushes and riding crop in the box and closed it; then hung up the halter. "I'm ready to go up," Sigyn said and headed for the exit. She suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "Wait, what did you just say? No, no, no, this dinner is just for Sif and I."

"Of course I meant for Sif to come with us. Since you objected to staying at the palace, I was concerned of where you would stay. I wish to thank her as well for taking you in. That was kind of her," Loki said.

Hearing the biting tone in his voice, Sigyn knew there was little use in arguing with him. "I'm sure Sif will be grateful," she said, miffed at him for cornering her into dining with him.

Loki nodded, and they left the barn. "Thank you for the riding crop," Sigyn said as they walked back to Sif's. They reached Sif's home and she invited Loki inside. Sif heard them come inside and went to the door, "Good evening, my King and welcome," she said.

Loki bowed with a flourish, "Lady Sif, I invite you and your friend, to dinner tonight."

Sif looked at Sigyn and gulped. She didn't want to be with Loki, but he was King. She looked back at Loki, "Of course, we will be glad to dine with you."

Loki offered an arm to each woman. "I know of a tavern in town that is said by Volstagg as having excellent food. And if anyone would be an expert on food, he is it," Loki said as they reached the tavern.

It was a typical tavern with rows and rows of long tables and benches. In the back corner was a stone fireplace with a roaring fire. There were pewter chandeliers with half melted pillar candles in the wrought iron holders that surrounded each chandelier. The room was dim, but still easy to see where you were going. The place bustled with people eating and drinking. Serving wenches holding trays of food and ale walked quickly table to table; making sure everyone had plenty to eat and drink. Occasionally someone would call out for more ale.

The room stilled when Loki and the ladies walked in. No one dared to say a word or even move a muscle. The proprietor quickly walked over to them. "How may I serve you, my King?" he asked nervously.

"We are here to dine, as we have heard your food is most excellent," Loki said and smiled. He looked across the room at the silent customers. "Please continue, with your merriment," he said. Everyone went back to their talking and eating.

The proprietor motioned to a wench to come over to him. "Seat his majesty and his guest," he told her.

She smiled timidly at Loki and bowed. "Follow me," she said and led them to a quiet table in the back near the fireplace.

"Thank you," Loki said to the waitress and then motioned to Sif and Sigyn to sit. They both sat together on one side of the table.

"Sif, please, allow me to sit next to Sigyn, Loki said and grinned.

Sif stood, "Of course my King," she said and sat on the other side of the table. Loki sat next to Sigyn and looked up at the waitress. "Bring us your finest food and wine," he ordered.

"Yes, my King," she said and quickly left.

Sigyn turned her head away from Loki and let out a puff of air. She kept her eyes on Sif. She did not want to look at him; it was a couple of minutes before someone spoke.

The awkward silence was almost deafening. "I have eaten here before," Sif admitted. "Volstagg is right, the food here is very good."

Sigyn looked at Sif, and politely nodded and smiled. While they sat there waiting for their food; the atmosphere of the place changed Sigyn's mood slightly. She was not as annoyed as she had been earlier.

The waitress arrived with a tray of food and drinks. Each plate was over flowing with meat, cheese, and fruit. She placed one in front of each of them. She then set a pewter glass of wine in front of them. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my King," she asked.

Loki smiled, "No, that will be all for now."

The waitress quickly took her leave.

The meal was spent mostly in silence. When done eating Loki raised his glass, "I wish to make a toast, to a fine meal and most pleasant company." Sigyn and Sif raised their glasses and each took a sip of their wine.

Loki escorted the two women back to Sif's. Sif went inside, but before Sigyn could follow her Loki closed the door. "I hope you enjoyed dinner," he said.

"It was very good," Sigyn replied politely. "I am very tired," she said in hopes he would get the message she didn't want him to come inside.

"As am I," Loki said. He placed his index finger under her chin, and moved her head to the side. He then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night," he said and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sigyn

It had been a couple of days since Sigyn had, had dinner with Loki. Perhaps he had given up on her. At least she hoped that was the case.

She entered the barn and went to Saga's stall. "Hi, Saga, how are you doing, pretty girl?"

As if Saga had understood what Sigyn had said, she came to the door and greeted her.

Sigyn picked up a halter, entered the stall, and placed it on the horse. She led Saga out of the stall, groomed her then tacked up. She led the horse out of the barn and mounted her. "Okay lady, what do you say you and I go for a little ride?" Sigyn said.

They had been riding for about ten minutes when Sigyn heard a galloping horse coming towards them, She stopped Saga and looked behind her. It was Loki riding Balthasar and they were getting closer. "Come on girl, we are not going to let them catch up to us," she said and urged Saga into a gallop.

She rode across an open field and into the woods. Loki urged Balthasar to gallop faster and they chased after them. Loki veered Balthasar onto another path parallel to the one Sigyn was riding on.

Between the trees, out of the corner of her eye, Sigyn could see Loki. She continued to urge Saga on in hopes of losing him. However Loki easily managed to keep up with her as they went further and further into the woods.

The woods became very dense and Sigyn did not see the tree that had fallen across the path. However Saga did see it and jumped it. Unprepared for the jump, Sigyn was unseated and fell to the ground. She quickly picked her self up and ran after her horse.

Loki seeing what had happened slowed Balthasar to a walk and crossed him over to the path Sigyn was on. He was about to dismount when Sigyn got up. He sat on his horse for a moment in disbelief. She was trying to out run him on foot? "Sigyn," he called out to her, "You can't out run a horse." He urged his horse into a canter and went after her.

Sigyn looked over her shoulder and saw Loki was riding after her. "You are chasing me on horseback?"

"Are you mad?" she yelled.

"It is entirely possible," Loki yelled back.

Sigyn saw Saga up ahead and hoped she would get to the mare before Loki caught up to her. So determined was she, she didn't see the hole in her path and tumbled to the ground. She lay there breathing hard. It was a few minutes before she rolled over and sat up. She sat there and rubbed her aching ankle.

Seeing her on the ground again, Loki stopped his horse and dismounted. He ran to her, "Like some help?" he asked,

She looked up at him and smiled contemptuously. "No, I'll be fine. You would like that though, wouldn't you, having to help the damsel in distress?"

"Oh yes, I go riding in the woods just so I can find helpless damsels and save them," Loki said sarcastically. He knelt down In front of her and touched her ankle.

"Ow!" Sigyn yelped. "This is your fault. If you had not been chasing me I would not be a damsel in distress."

Loki looked at her incredulously, "Oh stop it, that didn't hurt, I barely touched you. Now if you can stop being a baby I'll take your boot off so we can see how bad it is."

Sigyn pouted, "I am not a baby," she faked whined. She placed her hands behind her for support and leaned back.

Loki carefully removed the book and then the sock. The ankle already had a purple bruise and was swollen. "You are not going to be able to ride with your ankle like this," he told her.

"I have to, how else will I get back," Sigyn complained.

"You won't get back by your self, I will help you onto your horse, get on behind you and lead my horse," Loki said and stood. He took a quick look around, "We are closer to the palace than we are to the stables. We will head there and you can rest your ankle." He stood behind her, placed a hand at her elbow and the other one at her waist and helped her stand.

Sigyn didn't object. She recognized that take charge tone in Loki's voice and knew it best to cooperate. It took some effort, but she got to her feet. She tried to stand on the hurt ankle, "Ow," she said and took the weight off it.

Loki wrapped his arm around her waist. "Try to walk or shall I carry you?" he asked.

"Walk," Sigyn said and then with his help hopped to her horse.

They slowly rode back to the palace. Once there, Loki helped her down. He handed the reins of both horses to a stable hand then assisted Sigyn into the library.

The east wall of the library was lined with several shelves and each shelf was filled books. The same was true of the opposite wall with one exception there was the door in between. At the south end was a large picture window with heavy drapes. In front of the window was a sofa covered in gold brocade upholstery. There was a wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. In the middle of the room was a golden area rug with woven pictures of deer and elk grazing in a meadow. On the rug was an oval marble coffee table with wrought iron legs. In front of the table were two chairs with the same upholstery as the sofa. At the north end of the room was a large oak desk with a chair that matched.

Loki walked Sigyn to the sofa and placed her on it. She shifted and leaned against the arm of the sofa. One arm rested on the back of the sofa, her other hand rested on her lap. The leg with the injured ankle she stretched in front of her. She tucked her other leg underneath.

Loki brought one of the chairs over and sat next to Sigyn. "Now, do you want to tell me what made you think you could out run me on foot?" he asked.

"I didn't," Sigyn said and stared at him as if he had lost it. "I was trying to catch up to my horse."

Loki, chuckled, "Oh," he said and shook his head. "I thought you had completely lost your mind."

Sigyn snickered, "I suppose it would have looked like we were both crazy to anyone who might have been watching us."

Loki stood and went to the other end of the sofa. He sat on the edge and looked at Sigyn's ankle. "It is still swollen," he said and looked out the window. "The sun is low, it will be sunset in a few hours, you may have to stay the night here," he suggested.

Sigyn bent her leg so she could get a closer look at her ankle. "I don't think that will be necessary, I should be able to walk on it by sunset," she said.

"Do not be so unreasonable, why walk in the dark with a hurt leg when you can stay here," Loki said. "I am sure Sif will understand."

"I'm not being unreasonable, I just don't want to stay here," Sigyn said and turned her head away from him.

"Why not," Loki asked and stood. He walked back to the chair and sat.

She looked at him, "Because I do not want to be under the same roof with you."

"You ungrateful—- little—Loki hesitated before going on. "After I have helped you, you won't stay here because I am here. I was not suggesting you sleep in the same room with me. I meant for you to stay on the sofa," he said and stood. He then paced back and forth. "If you are so filled with concern of what I might do while you are here, then go back to Sif's, on your own. I will not help you there." He stopped pacing and sat back down. He folded his arms in front of his chest and hoped she believed the lie.

Sigyn stared at him in astonishment. "I am not ungrateful, in fact I am very grateful for all you have done, but I know you and your tricks. So I think it would be best if I went back to Sif's."

Loki let his arms drop to his lap. He decided to let her win this one. It would hopefully make him look gracious. "I am sorry, you are right, it would be better if you went back. At least I know you are grateful. Rest a while more and I will help you walk to Sif's when the swelling goes down."

"Thank you," Sigyn said. She liked this side of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sigyn

Sigyn sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the horse back ride and everything that had followed. She had made a fool of herself trying to run from Loki and then getting hurt. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She wondered how Mandy would react to all of this?

She could hear her voice in her head; _Stick to your guns, don't let him get to you, and stand up for yourself._

Sigyn knew what she had to do. She had to stand up to Loki and fight for what she wanted; which was to go back to Earth and see Mandy.

Sigyn entered the palace determined to speak her mind to Loki. She found him in the great hall talking to some servants. She waited until they were gone then approached him. "I wish to speak to you," she informed him.

Loki knew from the tone of her voice this was a very serious Sigyn not to be ignored. "Go on, say your peace," he said and waited for her to talk.

Sigyn paced the back and forth as she spoke. I am weary and wish to go back to Midgard. I miss my shop, and more than that, I miss my friend Mandy. By now she must be very worried about me. I am certain she must be wondering where I disappeared to," she said and stopped her pacing. She stood in front of Loki and waited for his reply.

"No," he said and headed for the exit.

Sigyn turned on her heels; she raised her arm and with the flick of her hand, a chair rose off the floor and flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall and smashing to pieces.

Loki turned around and with the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her. "If you are trying to get my attention, you did a fantastic job!" he growled.

Sigyn stood her ground. She was not afraid of Loki and was not going to back down. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a puff of air. "Let me go back to Midgard," she said angrily and stomped her foot.

"You are here until I say other wise. I do not care about your shop nor your friend," Loki said and pointed at the destroyed chair. "And do not do that again," he ordered.

"Allow me to go to Earth," Sigyn said in even tones, "Or I shall do that to you," she threatened.

Loki could feel his anger rise, "Do not threaten me, I have powers of my own and will use them if I have to. I do not like repeating myself, you heard what I said and this discussion has come to an end."

Sigyn started to object, but Loki put up his hand, "Enough, no more discussion."

She stepped around him and headed for the exit. One way or another she would get back to Midgard.

Loki turned around, "Do not think you can persuade Heimdall to help you. He will not disobey me."

Sigyn looked over her shoulder at Loki, "I need neither his help nor yours," she said and exited the room.

Loki caught up to Sigyn quickly. He grabbed her by the elbow and swung her around, "What did you just say?"

"I don't like repeating myself either, you know what I said," Sigyn said and wriggled her arm free.

"What did you mean you didn't need my help?" Loki asked.

"I know my way around here as well as you do," Sigyn replied.

"I see, so you are going to sneak off Asgard, after I said no," Loki said.

Sigyn turned her head and let out a deep sigh. She then faced him again, "I just want to see Mandy. I need to talk to her."

"Talk to Sif, isn't that why you live with her?" Loki asked.

"I like Sif, I do, but I think she see's me as the princess I used to be. I feel she's uncomfortable talking to me on a one to one basis; especially when it comes to you. With Mandy she thought I was just another New Yorker. She didn't know until recently where I was from. She's… Sigyn stopped and took a breath, "She's the one who helped me get started with the shop. I told her I had never been to New York and she showed me around; she aided me in getting my bearings. Mandy was nice to me when she didn't have to be. Now I need her friendship and if I have to sneak away to get back to Earth, I will."

Loki thought for a minute, "Here's my bargain," he finally said. "We will go together and bring Mandy back here."

"What makes you think I want to come back here? What if Mandy doesn't want to come here? Sigyn asked.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "This is it, take or leave it. I will block every exit from Asgard."

Sigyn sighed, "Fine we will do it your way," she said then shook her finger at him, "But, no tricks, I will ask her if she wants to come here."

"Agreed," Loki said and headed for the exit; Sigyn followed him out. Along the way he ordered a servant to have two horses saddled and ready.

Loki and Sigyn mounted their horses and galloped toward Heimdall's observatory. Once there they were soon transported to New York.

Sigyn ran across the street to her shop. She opened the door and went inside. Amazingly everything was in place. There were even customers inside. More than that, Mandy was behind the counter waiting on someone. Sigyn walked over to her, waited for the customer to leave then stared at Mandy.

Mandy let out a happy shout, "Oh my god, you are back! It is so good to see you, honey, what happened to you?"

"Mandy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? What am I saying? I am so glad to see you."

Mandy waved her hand, "Oh that awful job, when you disappeared and I didn't know what happened to you, I knew someone had to run things here. After all this is your baby."

Sigyn smiled, "You gave up your job for me? That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

Mandy chuckled, "No, silly, I was fired. Well Mr. Stevens got it into his head I was more than an assistant and when I made it clear I was not, he fired me. But enough about me, where have you been?"

While Sigyn told Mandy everything, Loki wandered into the shop in disguise. He pretended to be customer while Sigyn and Mandy talked. As soon as they finished he moved over to the counter.

"May I help you?" Mandy asked.

Sigyn realized it was Loki standing there. "No, Mandy, this is Loki," she said.

Mandy's shoulders visibly rose and fell as she took in deep breaths. "You, you took my friend away! You got a nerve, do you know what we do to people like you?"

"No, what do you do?" Loki asked sarcastically.

Mandy swung her hand back and hit Loki as hard as she could across the face, forcing his head to move to the side. He turned his head back and rubbed his cheek. He smiled and chuckled, "This is who you want to come back with us to Asgard?"

The sound of the smack caused the customers to look towards the counter. When nothing else happened they went back to their browsing.

Mandy looked at Sigyn, "What, you want me to go to Asgard with you?"

"Yes I do, but"… Sigyn didn't get to finish.

Mandy quickly came out from behind the counter. "When do we leave? What do I need to bring? I can close up the shop with a sign saying it will be closed indefinitely. And, yes, I will go. OH, will I get to meet Thor?"

Loki stared at Sigyn, "Is she all right?" he asked.

Sigyn chuckled, "You don't need anything and yes you will meet Thor. I don't think we need to hurry the people out of here. As soon as the last person leaves we'll lock up, take care of business, make up the sign, and then we'll go."

An hour later the three of them were back at Asgard and Loki changed back to normal. He headed for the throne room while Sigyn showed Mandy around the palace.

"This used to be my home," Sigyn said as they walked along. She opened the door to the library and the two stepped inside.

"I am very impressed," Mandy said and sat in one of the chairs. "This place is incredible. How could you stay away?" she asked.

Sigyn sat in the other chair. "It wasn't easy, but I had to leave."

Mandy nodded, "I suppose so," she said and patted Sigyn on the knee, "Well, I am here for you and I won't let you do anything foolish."

Sigyn leaned back in her chair; it was a great relief to have her friend there. "Thank you, Mandy, I am so glad I will have you to talk to. I have missed you so much. Later I will introduce you to Lady Sif. But for now we will have to find you a place to stay. Her place isn't big enough for all three of us."

"She can stay in the chambers you refused," Loki said as he walked into the library.

"I think that would be best," Sigyn agreed.

Loki motioned with his hand, "Follow me and I will show the way."

Sigyn stood, "No need, I can show her the way. Come on Mandy it is just down the hall."

Mandy sucked in her bottom lip, "I guess I will follow her, your majesty," she said and quickly caught up to Sigyn.

Loki grinned mischievously; perhaps having Mandy there would work to his advantage. He just might like having her there after all.

"I hope you don't mind that Loki's chambers are just across the way," Sigyn asked her friend.

"Not at all, honey, don't worry about me, I can handle him," Mandy said.

Sigyn smiled, it was great having Mandy there. She thought to herself, Loki had no idea what he was going to be up against. Mandy was not your typical Asgardian lady.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Sigyn

Sigyn inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. She got out of bed feeling happier than she had been in over a week. She hurried getting ready to go up to the palace. She wanted to get to Mandy's chambers before breakfast so they could make plans for the day.

"Sif!" she called out, "Come on let's go."

Sif stepped out of her bedroom. "Go ahead, I'll meet you at the dining room."

Sigyn nodded and left the house. She arrived at the palace and went directly to Mandy's chambers. She knocked on the door and waited for Mandy to answer.

She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so she went inside. "Come on you sleepy head," she said and entered the bedroom. Mandy was nowhere in sight. That seemed strange to Sigyn. Why wasn't Mandy here? Where could she be?

Sigyn, feeling disappointed, slowly walked to the dining room. She was surprised to see Mandy seated next to Loki.

Mandy looked up from her meal, noticing Sigyn as she entered.

"Good morning, Sigyn, would you just look at this?" Mandy said as she rose from the table. She twirled around in a fancy dress. "Isn't it gorgeous? Loki sent it to me and invited me to breakfast."

Sigyn looked at the blue and gold dress decorated black trim and intricate patterns. "It is very nice," she said flatly. She felt a little peeved, not only had Mandy not waited for her, but now she was sitting next to Loki and wearing a dress he had gotten for her. She decided to try to be gracious about it though. Mandy returned to her seat so Sigyn selected the seat next her friend.

Mandy, I was thinking, after breakfast we could go into the city; do a little exploring and some shopping," Sigyn said as she finished her breakfast.

Mandy grinned enthusiastically, "Oh you know how much I love to shop. I say yes to that idea."

"Good," Sigyn said, glad that she would get the rest of the day to spend with her friend without Loki. That feeling was quickly dashed when Loki spoke up.

"I will go with you," Loki said.

"What?" Sigyn looked in utter surprise at Loki. "Why would you want to go shopping?"

"Because I want to," Loki simply replied.

"Uh, right. So you want to go shopping with two women. You do understand what that means, right?" Sigyn asked him.

"No, but I am certain you shall enlighten me," Loki countered.

"It means standing around while we look at dresses and gossip," Mandy spoke up. "Most men do not enjoy it."

"I am not like most men, so I shall go. IF I find it boring, I will simple leave. Satisfied?" He looked at Sigyn as he finished.

"Sounds good to me," Mandy said.

Sigyn let out a sigh, she didn't want him along, but she didn't want to argue any more. "Fine. If you insist, but don't say we did not warn you."

Mandy

The two women linked arms while they walked ahead of Loki as they strolled the city streets.

After an hour of window-shopping the three slipped into one of the more posh shops in Asgard. The shop was spacious with very few items on display. The shop owner recognized Loki at once. Dropping what she was doing, she scurried over to assist her new customers. "My King, welcome to my humble store. How may I assist you or the ladies?"

Loki shrugged, not replying.

"There isn't much here," Mandy commented on the limited number of dresses. "I don't see anything that will fit me."

"We only display the various styles. Once you select the gown you desire my assistants will measure you and bring out one in your size," the shop owner explained.

Mandy wandered around inspecting each gown. She finally picked two she liked and an assistant asked her to step into a fitting room.

Loki and sign sat down as they waited for Mandy to return. The chairs were large, over-stuffed, and comfortable; and yet beautifully decorated with pink fleur-de-lis over a black background. Sigyn squirmed a little uncomfortably, not sure what to say. Finally she asked, "So what do you think of shopping so far?"

"It is not exciting, but you did warn me about that. I am still waiting to hear the gossip," Loki replied

Mandy finally came out from the dressing room in one of the two gowns she had chosen. "What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around, enjoying the feel of the fabric as it floated softly around her legs.

Sigyn stood and walked over to Mandy. She walked around her and examined the gown. She stopped in front of her and shook head, "No it is all wrong. It does nothing for your figure and the color clashes with your skin tone. It just isn't you."

Mandy looked in the mirror, "Hmmm, I always was fond of violet."

Loki rose from his chair and walked over to the two women. "I disagree," he said. "I think it looks very striking on you."

Mandy's face brightened at his praise.

"What would you know?" Sigyn asked

"Am I not the one who selected the dress she was wearing this morning?" Loki asked. "She looked exquisite in that."

"I agree, he did and excellent job with that one," Mandy ventured her opinion on the subject.

Sigyn placed her hands on her hips. "You get lucky picking out a dress once, and suddenly you are a fashion expert? I don't think so."

"I never claimed to be a fashion expert, but I am certainly capable of knowing what looks good on a woman," Loki replied.

"Really? You never said anything to me about what I wore," Sigyn snapped back.

"Well, you always looked gorgeous, there was no need," Loki countered.

"So you are saying that Mandy doesn't look gorgeous?" Sigyn asked.

"Guys, while you two argue I'm going into the dressing room to try on the other dress," Mandy interrupted.

They both looked at Mandy, "Yes, of course, you do that," the said simultaneously.

Mandy backed away from the two and went back in, she came back out a few minutes later to discover Loki and Sigyn just glaring at each other, saying nothing.

"Excuse me, I'm back," Mandy finally said, when neither turned to look at her.

Sigyn broke off the staring contest to look at Mandy. "Yes, now this one I like. It fits you beautifully and brings out your eye color," she said with a smile.

Loki shook his head, "No, no, it does nothing of the sort. The cut is all wrong, the color is too pale, it….it just doesn't work," he said with a wave of his hand. "And, well I know no woman likes to hear this, but it makes you look fat."

"Fat!" Mandy turned around and looked in a mirror. "Hmmm, it does make my butt look big."

"No, it does not. Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Sigyn said as she gave Loki a dirty look.

Mandy continued staring at herself in the mirror for several moments. After some thought, she turned around and faced them. "I think Ill get the first one," she said.

"What?" Sigyn looked at her in surprise, then shot a glare at Loki.

"Yes, I do like the violet better," Mandy pronounced, then returned to the dressing room. When she exited she discovered Sigyn and Loki had moved to opposite sides of the room. "Hey guys, I'm back. I'm getting this one. "Now," she looked at the shop owner "What else do I need to go with it?"

The shop owner quickly brought out several items, including a pair of matching shoes, some jewelry and hose. "This ought to do for you. If you need anything else, just send a messenger down and we can take care of it."

One of the assistants wrapped up the items and started to hand it to Mandy. Loki's arm shot out, intercepting the package. "I shall carry that."

"Thank you," Mandy said. "I guess it's nice having a man with when you go shopping. Never did that before," she added and grinned.

Sigyn simply rolled her eyes as they exited the shop.

Sigyn

Sigyn was annoyed as they stared down the street. Each step she took, she thought about what had just transpired back there, getting angrier. She started to walk faster, her feet hitting the ground harder and harder.

Mandy called out, "Sigyn? What's wrong?'

Sigyn ignored her. As she entered the palace, she almost collided with a guard. She stopped and turned to face Loki and Mandy, folding her arms in front of her.

"What is wrong with you? Mandy asked after she caught up with her.

"You asked for my opinion and then ignored it. He bought all of this," Sigyn said and waved her hand in front of Mandy's purchases "This stuff for you and all of a sudden you and Loki are best friends."

Mandy was astonished by her friends words, "You got to be kidding me? Just because Loki gave his opinion you think that is why I bought this? You know me better than that. If I had not liked it I would not have gotten it," she pointed out.

Sigyn felt sheepish, "You are right, I don know you better than that. I'm glad you got what you wanted, it's just I felt ignored back there. I had hoped you and I would do something without him," she said and motioned with her head towards Loki who was standing a few feet away.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I guess I got a little giddy about being in Asgard and getting something for nothing because I was with royalty," Mandy said and smirked. "If I ignored you I didn't mean to. But, when you ran out of the shop, I though you had lost your mind. I had not idea it was because you felt left out."

"Left out? No, I didn't feel that way. I just…." Sigyn sighed. "I think I am a better judge of what looks good on you than Loki. I wanted you to listen to me and you didn't."

"Oh, I don't believe this," Mandy said. "You sound jealous. I said I was sorry for ignoring you, so let's just drop it. I'm going to my room and put this stuff away."

Loki decided to take this opportunity to sound supportive. Put a bee in Sigyn's bonnet so to speak. He stepped over to her, "You are right, she did ignore you. You are supposed to be her friend shouldn't she take your advice over mine?"

Sigyn turned slight so she face Loki. "What are you doing? She asked suspiciously. "I don't trust you. I feel you are up to something."

Loki looked at her innocently. "Nothing, I am not doing anything. I am on your side. I was shocked when Mandy took my advice over yours."

"Really? You were?" Sigyn asked suspiciously. "It didn't seem like you were at the time. If anything you looked pleased to me."

Loki stared at Sigyn incredulously. "Perhaps you are jealous?" he asked.

"No, I am not jealous. Why does everyone think I am jealous?" she said in exasperation. I just feel that Mandy should not have listened to you." Sigyn let out a deep sigh, "What am I doing? I'm arguing with you over a silly dress choice, that Mandy made. All I wanted to do was spend the day with her, without you," she wailed. She was too upset to talk to Mandy just then so she turned and headed for Sif's to cool off

Loki stood there and watched Sigyn walk away. He knew she was not going to Mandy's since she walked out of the palace. He smiled to himself, he thought, now was the perfect time to visit Mandy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki

Smiling to himself, Loki went to Mandy's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came an angry sounding voice.

Loki walked into the room. He stopped half way into the living room and watched as Mandy paced the floor.

"Are you all right," he asked.

Mandy stopped pacing. "Do I look like I am?," she asked rather annoyed.

Loki studied her face, "No, actually you do not. You are clearly still angry."

Mandy let out a deep breath as if she had been holding it for hours. "I hate confrontation and especially with a friend. Sigyn and I have been friends since she opened that comic store and this is the first time we have ever disagreed; and of all things, over a dress," she said and began pacing again.

Loki remained where he was, "I have been in more than one confrontation with Sigyn before and I know she can be irritating. After listening to the argument the two of you just had, I must say, I am on your side. I think you are right. You got what you wanted and it had nothing to do with me."

"Irritating! Is that what you said?" Mandy stopped and whirled around facing him. "She was more than that. How can someone get so angry over nothing? And you, had nothing to do with it? I think you may have had a little do with it. I liked it when you praised me and that may have swayed my decision," she said flatly.

Loki chuckled, "I really did like the dress you chose. I have to admit, though, I won't be going shopping again any time soon. I should have listened to you, you did warn me it would be boring."

Mandy let out a low chuckle, "We tried to tell you," she said. She rubbed her temples, "I don't want us to have hard feelings over a dress."

"I suspect there is more to it than just a dress." He took a step closer to Mandy, "This is a case of jealousy."

Mandy stared at him confused, "Jealousy, what is there to be jealous about? That makes no sense."

"It does if you look at things from Sigyn's point of view," Loki said. "She sees you sitting next to me at breakfast wearing a new dress. Then we go shopping and you buy another dress that I recommended. Suddenly in her mind, you and I are the best of friends and she is being pushed out."

For a minute, Mandy, considered his words. "I never thought about it that way," she finally said. "I guess maybe I should apologize to her. I came here to help her and now it must look to her as if I have abandoned her." She walked past Loki and headed for the door. "I'm going to Sif's right now."

Loki turned around, "I will show you the way."

Mandy shook her head, "No, I can find the way, besides I don't think it's a good idea for you to be there."

Loki snickered, "I didn't say I was going to stay. I said I would show you the way."

Mandy relented, "Okay, I will follow you," she said with a wave of her hand.

"No, you first," Loki said and gestured with his hand towards the door.

Mandy exited her chambers and waited in the hallway for Loki to follow. He came out of her chambers and they walked together to Sif's. After reaching the house, Mandy smiled, "Thank you," she said expecting him to leave.

Instead, Loki knocked on the door.

"Coming," Sif said and opened the door. "My King," she said and stepped aside so he and Mandy could enter.

Mandy walked past Loki and entered Sif's house. "Is Sigyn here?" she asked. She then turned and looked back at Loki, "Thank you for showing me the way, I'll see you later, I guess."

Loki didn't move, he stood there waiting to hear Sif's answer.

"She's in the bedroom," Sif answered Mandy. "I'll get her." Sif left the living room and went to the bedroom; she knocked on the door. "Sigyn, Mandy is here and so is the King."

Sigyn opened the door. Her face was red with anger. "Loki came with her?" she asked Sif. "Can that woman not go any where without him?" She slowly walked from the bedroom to the living room.

"I see you brought your new friend with you," she said sarcastically to Mandy.

Mandy stood side ways so she could look back and forth from Loki to Sigyn. She looked at Sigyn, her mouth agape, "What? I can't believe you just said that. Loki just showed me how to get here."

Sigyn looked at Loki, "You did your job, you got her here, now leave," she demanded.

Loki folded his arms in front of him and shook his head. "No, I can see you are angry, so I will stay until you calm down," he said to Sigyn.

Sigyn clenched her fist, "Ooh!" she said in frustration. She gave her attention to Mandy, "Why are you here?"

"I came here to apologize," Mandy said. "I'm not sure I want to though, from the way you are acting."

Sigyn stared at Mandy, "I think you owe it to me. In fact I think you both should apologize. After all, Loki this is just as much your fault as it is Mandy's."

"My fault?" Loki asked and glared at Sigyn. "If not for me, Mandy would not have come here to apologize. My talking to her, made her see that," he informed Sigyn.

Mandy's jaw dropped and she stood next to Sigyn. "What, oh no, that is not what happened."

"That is exactly what happened," Loki corrected Mandy. "I told you to look at things from Sigyn's point of view. It was not until then, you decided to apologize."

Sigyn looked at Mandy, "Is that true, you weren't going to apologize until he talked to you?"

"Well,…. sort of…. but…" Mandy stumbled over her words. "We argued and we had not done that before. I didn't know what to do."

"I see, so you have never argued before and did not know how to say I'm sorry," Sigyn said.

Mandy narrowed her eyes, "Of course not," she said and let out a puff of air. "I have argued before and I know how to say I am sorry."

"So, what you are saying is you don't know how to apologize to me. In fact you still haven't," Sigyn said, in anger.

"All right, I'M SORRY!" Mandy shouted. She pursed her lips, "Is that what you wanted?"

Sif walked over to Sigyn, "Calm down, this is getting out of hand."

"Stay out of this!" Sigyn shouted.

Sif backed away and walked over to Loki. "My King, do you think you ought to do something?"

Loki shook head.

Sigyn placed her hands on her hips, "I think you should leave and if you think we will get together tomorrow forget it!" she shouted at Mandy.

"It is already forgotten," Mandy said and headed for the door. "Loki, are you coming?"

"Good night, ladies," Loki said politely and exited the house with Mandy.

Loki and Mandy made their way back to the palace. "I can't believer her," Mandy complained. "She is still mad at me."

"She is hot headed," Loki said in explanation.

"Then why do you want her back?" Mandy asked.

"Her temper does not bother me. In fact it excites me. We fit each other," Loki answered.

Mandy shook her head as they entered the palace, "Then you deserve each other," she said and went back to her chambers.

Loki grinned, "Yes, we do," he said to himself.


End file.
